Uninvited: Revived
by Omega XSabre
Summary: Revival of a NES classic. A guy ventures through an old haunted house to find his big sister after a car crash.


Alright, I know that I'm working on a different fic right now, but the war will have to wait for a continuing chapter on account of the next chapter has a prerequisite of ten reviews before I write it seeing as chapter 4 will be a Review Response chapter, modeled after one of the chapters of Mikoto Zoku's fic "A Bloody...Parody?". So, anyway, I'm just gonna cut the shit and get you right to the story... okay, I'll need to insert an intro into this, so hold on...  
  
The fic about to be read by the person in front of the monitor displaying this message is based mostly on an old game for the NES. The game was called "Uninvited", and is a first person mystery/horror/puzzle game in which you must venture into an old, abandoned, haunted school for the magicaly gifted in order to find your sister, and all this happens after you crash your car into a tree. Anything here that still has a legal copyright attached to it belongs to whomever it belongs to. "Uninvited" was made back when all temperature laundry detergent was a big deal, so if I get any flames saying to stop writing it because I don't own it, I'm going to insert that person into the "Nosgoth and War" as a decoy to get Spikehead's hypnotized minions away from me. In other words, flames are invited. Anyway, on to my latest fic, "Uninvited: Revived"...  
  
==================================================  
  
"Ungh... OW, SON OF A MOTHER FUCKIN' BITCH!" Jack Cook smacked his head on the inside of his almost caved-in car roof as he woke up from the crash. The last thing he remembered before hitting the tree sounded a bit like "We be doin' murder every day. (Its the Jokah!) We be good- JACK, LOOK OUT!!" He and his big sister, Marline, were on their way up to Boise, Idaho to help their parents move yet again, this time to New York, because they wanted to get away from it all. The two didn't understand the reason, but did understand the location, and started a drive up to Boise. About halfway through the absolutely fucked-up territory of Luisiana, where it's damned near impossible to translate what the locals are saying (Don't try to ask for directions there), Jack was listening to his favorite song: "The Raven's Mirror" by Insane Clown Posse. Almost to the end of the first part of the song, Marline screamed at Jack to look out, and lucky for him, he saw the dark figure standing there, and swerved just in time to avoid it... at the expense of his newly renovated Nova.  
  
Jack looked past the tree and saw a wall of red brick, so there was undoubtedly a house attached. It was about this time that Jack realized he was alone, so he put two and two together, and figured that his sister must have gone into the house for help. The smell of gasoline from the punctured tank permeated the air, as well as Jack's thoughts of getting his car towed out. "OH SHIT!!" Jack pried himself from his steering wheel, kicked out the driver side door and got away from the car just in time to witness his first real life explosion. "No..." Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing, and that combined with his sister's absence and his drive to find her spurred him to the front of the house. He began to walk and noticed that, for some odd reason, despite the red bricking on the side, the front was done up in white bricking, the balconies were seemingly spiked, there were two statues flanking the sides of the double doors in the front, which were large enough to drop down and act as a drawbridge if they were solid, and that, all in all, the mansion that stood before him just seemed to be a small scale castle, set apart only by the driveway, mailbox, and lack of a moat.  
  
A small voice drew him to the mailbox, which opened under no influence, and dropped a letter and a pendant at his feet. He picked both up and immediatly began to look over the pendant. It was a large sapphire set into a gold inlay, but it had many knicks scratches all over it, so basically, he thought that he had found something of very little profit, and was not worth selling, but would make a good souvenir to show to his parents, if he ever got there. He then remembered that he was holding a letter, which he read aloud: "Dear Master Crowley, please forgive me. My health prevents me from aiding you in your battle against the evil Dracan. You teach your students well; They become too powerful for their own good.  
  
"Enclosed is an amulet that should look familiar. Wear this charm and think of me. The undead will surely fear it. Still the evil, my friend; Set it free for the sake of the family. Fare thee well." "The undead..." Jack pondered, "What in the hell sort of superstition was this person into?"Jack then looked back at the pendant, and was shocked by how perfect it had now became! "What in the hell!? I need to check what in the hell's in the gasoline I was using..." Jack said aloud to no one in particular.  
  
The door clicked open, and Jack nearly fainted from shock. Hey, wouldn't you if all of this happened to you? Jack peeked inside of the door and saw...  
  
==================================================  
  
So? How did I do? Something I should continue, or something I should stop? Maybe something I could make better by using suggestions from whoever just happens to read this. In other words, if I find out that you read this and didn't leave a review, i will get your email address and spam you all to hell! Okay, fine, maybe I can't do that, but still, leave me a damned review!!! 


End file.
